Star Light
by Starlight2468
Summary: Alice neva saw Bella jump Bella was chngd has a new fam new look & sings wit her fam at a club they own.Shes diff now.200 yrs lata HE wlks n2 her club.Sry its prob not real good its my 1st long story. End of Ch.7 is redone. More drama to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT,THAT HONOR BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.IF YOU READ THE BOOK THEN YOU KNOW WHICH CHARCTERS BELONG TO HER AND WHICH ONES DON'T.THE ONES THAT DON'T BELONG TO HER,BELONG TO ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE, POST A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK I COULD DO TO MAKE IT BETTER.Pics of everyone and their cars are on my profile.**_

**Ok heres the deal. I'm not in a band so I don't know terms for instruments and all of that stuff so if I get anything wrong just let me know and I'll fix it. K Thanx.**

_**OK. ENOUGH TALKING. READ!**_

Today is the 200th anniversery of the day Ed... wince **HE** left and the day I was changed.200 years is a long time and its changed me. I'm a totally different person now. Isabella Marie Swan is **GONE**, and Izzy Cull Mason Lee has taken her place. My hair isn't light broen and long anymore,it'snow shoulder length, dark brown with red highlights and black tips and it's parted so that it coversmy right eye. My eyes are now a startling emerald green. I am 2 in. taller, graceful and my and my personality is completely different. I'm outgoing, fashionable, a bit bitchy at times and I don't like being messedwith ,so people are naturally scared of me. It's pretty cool. I am also the lead singer of my family's band, I play piano,guitar and drums. (She's had a lot of time to practice.) My new family has a total of 10 vampires,including me.Oh, and we own a club that we named Star Light.

There's Annabell and Johnny, the "parents".They're not really our parents, but they're older thanthe rest of us, in human years, besides it would be kinda suspicious if eight teens were living alone in a huge house,while attending high school. Especially since all of except Jeffreeand I, are "together".I've been alone for 200 years and I like it that way. Anyway, Johnny is 26 years old and was changed by me 197 years ago. He's about 6'1,has dark,dark brown hair and brown eyes. His power is being able to look at you and instantly know your name, power, birthday and age. Johnny is married to Annabell,who is 25 years old and was changed by me 173 years ago. She is 5,9, red-headed, has hazel eyes and a countryaccent. She's psychic like Alice, but instead she can see exactly what's gonna happen and she can see past as well as the future. Her andJohnny do all the finances and stuff for the club, while the rest of us switch instruments and singing positions as we go. Everyone except Kris and Lane, who barely let anyone touch their instuments, except for when their out dancing and not on stage playing with us.

I have three sisters, Kris, Angel, and Stacy.Kris is 19 years old and was changed by mealmost 130 years ago. She is 5'8 has dark brown,almost black hair, hazel eyes, has a little bit of a country accent and is married to Lane. Her power is controlling people. Angel is 15 years old and was changed by me 38 years ago. She is 5'3, has blue, almost grey eyes, brunette and is with Landon . She is telekenetic. Last but not least, Stacy. Stacy is 5'6, blonde, has blue eyes and is married to Eric. Her power is invisibility.

I also have four brothers, Lane, Landon, Eric, and my best bro, Jeffree. Lane is 19 and has been a vampire for 125 years.He found us, I didn't change him. Lane is 5'9, blonde with blue eyes and canfreeze time.Landon is 16 and was changed by Angel 34 years ago. He is 5'4, brunette, has brown eyes and can change a vampires age. Eric is 19 and was changed by me 113 years ago. He is 6', has sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and can shape shift. Now, the best brother ever, would have to be my bro Jeffree.He is 18 and was changed by me 160 years ago. He is about 6'2, has dark brown hair, brown eyes and can make himself or anyone he's really close to appear human,but they would still begorgeous. Oh, and he's gay.

Now, me, I'm still 18 and I have quite a few powers. The powers that are originally mine are the ability to control all four elements,immunity from the smell of blood and other vampire's powers and the ability to take another vampire's powers.When I take their power, they still have it, I just have a copy of it and my copy is 2x stronger. Because of my ability to take their powers, I also have the ability to change my and other vampires appearances, that's why my family's eyes are'nt the regular topaz,I changed so that we could seem more human. I can reads, send thoughts and fly with angel wings while controling the wind.

Together, my brothers, sisters, and I make up the band "Wonderfully Random" and we have a human friend that substitutes for us. Courtney is a family friend. She somehow found out about us and swore to keep our secret. Since she can play many instruments, she plays in someone's place when they don't want to. Courtney is 20 and goes to school with us at Forks High.(She failed 12th grade twice.) She is 5'9, has blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Today is Friday, which means it's request night at the club. Custoomers will name any song and as long as it's not rap, we'll play it. If they want rap, we'll play it on the humungo (I'm not sure if that's a word,but oh well.) stereo. For the stereo, on the back wall ,opposite of the stage in the lounge,are two huge speakers that reach the ceiling on either side of the dj table, so that the music can be heard throughout the whole club.

"Izzy come on, we have to get ready to go to the club." Kris screamed from downstairs.

I didn't feel like going, so I decided to ignore her. Not even five seconds later,my bedroom door came flying off its hinges and in the doorway stood Angel. She may be tiny, but she's is not someone you wanna mess with. When she's mad, she's ALMOST as scary as I am when I'm mad.

"Izzy! Get up now!" She yelled.

"I don't wanna." I replied pulling a blanket over my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Oh no she didn't. I threw the blanet off of me and growled giving her an icy glare.

"Umm... Please?????" She she asked nervously.

"Fine, I'm up. Now get out so that I can get dressed." I told her.

She squealed happily and ran out of the room,after putting my door back on.

I got up out of bed and went into my bathroom to take a shower. Actually it's not really my bathroom, it's Edward's.

You see when **They** left I was changed and I decided to stay at their house until I could figure out where I wa going to go, since I couldn't go home, I would just stay out of **HIS** room. I trained myself and stayed there most of the time. I had to fake my death so that no one would try to find me, but after I did I realized that I didn't wanna move. I couldn't leave the house there empty, so I moved in. I decided not to go to school, since everyone thought I was dead and they would've recognized me.Then, during my first hunt, I discovered my immunity to blood, so I only have to feed about once every 2 months. Then 3 years later I found Johnny half dead, so I changed him and he moved in with me. Then came Annabell, Jeffree, Kris, Lane, Eric, Stacy, Angel, and then Landon. We had to add two more rooms to the house, since we have 3 more people than **THEY** did. Even though we've been living here for like forever, no of them know that this isn't my house. They do know about the Cullens though and they all hate them with every fiber of their beings.

I showered and changed into a mini jean skirt, a black low-cut corset top with a black see threw top over in which had long sleeves that opened up over my hands and black knee high high-heeled boots with laces on the front. I dryed my hair and made it about 2 in. longer. I put on my cross necklace, (ironic, isn't it) looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I dashed downstairs and out the front door, locking it on my way out. Everyone was already waiting for me in the cars. Angel, Landon, Kris and Lane were waiting for me in my brand new Shelby Ultimate Twin Turbo, which I fixed up and now it is almost the fastest car in the world. While everyone else was in Eric's Sierra Denali(4x4,off road, all terrain, truck, with big tires). I climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and started down the driveway towards Star Light, passing a very familiar silver volvo on the way.

**E POV**

Today is the anniversery of the day I left my angel. I'm completely hollow, nothing left. I gave her everything I had and when I left, it stayed with her.

"Edward, we're here." Alice said.

After 200 years we were gooing back to Fork. It's all because Alice said it was for the best. I turned onto the street our driveway was on, passing a very nice Shelby Ultimate and a Sierra Denali. As soon as they passed, Alice froze and her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. She came out of it, grabbed her cell, dialing Carlisle's number, while screaming at me.

"Edward turn around! Follow those cars!" Nodding in the direction in which the Shelby went.

"Wha... Alice."

"Just do it!" She screamed.

"Fine!" I did a complete U turn, flollowed by Carlisle, and drove far enough behind the Sierra to not be suspicious, but close enough to keep up.

We followed them to a club. They pulled into a VIP parking lot, while we continued to the other lot.

"Alice why are we at a club?" I asked frustrated.

"You'll see. Now get the suitcases, we have to change. There is no way I'm walking into a club dressed like this." She said, hopping out of the car.

**B/I POV**

We pulled into the VIP parking lot and climbed out of our cars.

On the way into the club, I caught a whiff of a very, very familiar scent. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing my family to stop and stare at me. I whirled around to face the other parking lot, letting out a deafening growl. I looked around the other lot, but saw no one.

"Izzy are you alright?" Kris asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I could've sworn I smelt **HIM**."

When they heard this, they all growled slightly and got into crouching positions, frantically looking around.

"Don't worry guys,it was probably nothing. Now come, our audience awaits our arrival." I said waltzing in the door.

When we got inside, Johnny and Annabell left us and went up to their office. The rest of us entered the lounge (were you dance listen to music and drink, I think that's what it's called) and began to set up. When we finished Eric went to go tell the bouncer (Bob) to start letting people in, while Stacy went behind the bar to get ready to serve drinks. Angel was checking the stereo system for when we take breaks or play rap,when everyone started piling in. Turning to face the crowd, I yelled.

"What's up Star Light. Do you want to hear us play?"

"Ye...ah!" The crowd screamed.

"Alright, well first we have to know what you wanna hear. Tonight is Friday and that means it's request night. You guys yell a song you wanna hear and we'll play it, so let's have the first request of the night."

From somewhere in the crowd, I heard someone scream one of my favorite songs,'Where Were You' by Every Avenue.

"Ok we're gonna sing 'Where were You ' by Every Avenue it's one of my favorites."

I turned to Landon who was tuning his guitar.

"Hey Landon." I said.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up.

"Why don't you take this one?" I told him.

"Alright thanks." He gave me his guitar, smiled, and walked up to the mic.

Kris counted out the beat. "1 2 3 4"

We satarted to play and he began to sing.

_Home for the weekend_

_looking for a good time_

_Of all the numbers _

_you end up calling mine._

_Ready or not_

_I think I'll give it a shot_

_I should know better than to give her what she wants_

_I picked her up and she was 3/4 gone_

_she passed out before we even got to talk_

_All I want to know is_

_Where were you when I needed you most_

_Why did you leave me alone_

_We gave up before we gave it a chance _

_and I don't understand_

_Back to where we left off baby_

_how you been and what's been new with you lately._

_Just forget it it's the smae old runaround_

_You build me up just to let me down_

_Down_

_Where were you when I needed you most_

_Why did you leave me alone_

_We gave up before we gave it a chance_

_and I don't understand_

_Where were you when I needed you most_

_Why did you leave me alone_

_We gave up before we gave it a chance And I don't understand_

_Home for the weekend looking for a good time_

The song finished and the crowd went wild

"Alright next request." I yelled, walking back to the mic after giving Landon his guitar back.

"How about 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. " I looked over towards where the voice came from and found Courtney walking towards the stage. I smiled at her.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll sing this one." I said.

They started to play and I was about to sing, when I caught that sent again. I frantically looked around the club and spotted.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped cheering and stared at me.

I turned to my family and mouthed, 'He's here.'

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Kris yelled, standing up.

I looked at her and said "Sit down please... I have an idea." Turning around to face the audience.

"Okay everyone, before I continue, I'd like to intoduce my familly. On the drums, is Kris. On the guitars is Landon and Jeffree. On the keyboard is Lane. In the back as the dj is Angel. Over at the bar is Eric and Stacy. Up in the office window you can see Johnny and Annabell. As for me I'm Izzy Cull Mason Lee. Now that you know everybody, let's start the music." I have a plan. They started to play again and I began to sing.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_youwere a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I breath no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin on_

I looked over to where my old family sat and changed my appearance back to the way I looked as a human. Their mouths dropped and Edward looked as if he would cry if he could. ( I forgot to tell you, the club is for vampires only, but no one's allowed to use an active power fireballs for example. If they do, they suffer Izzy's wrath.)

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn to pieces_

_Can't deny it Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe no I can't sleep _

_I barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn to pieces _

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't the tears_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore_

_Anymore_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn to pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside _

_But you don't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Her I am once again_

_I'm torn to pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I finished singing, looked at Edward and ran off the stage, with my family close behind. I was hyperventilating, which is wierd since I don't need to breath.

"Izzy? Are you ok honey?" Jeffree asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kris, can you go tell Angel to put on 'Take You There' by Sean Kingston please? I've gotta figure this out."

"Sure luv." She said, walking back out into the lounge and over to the DJ's table.

I decided to see what the Cullens were thinking.

_Oh my god, I can't beliee she's here. _-Rosalie

_Yes! I got my lil sis back. _- Emmet

_She's so depressed. Her emotions were killing me. _-Jasper

_My best friend is alive! Oh my god, I've missed her so much. _- Alice

_My angels alive. I've got to tell her what happened. Go i've missed her so much. I'm gonna do everything in my power to get her back. _- Edward

That last thought made me snap. I got up off the ground and ran vampire speed over to the Cullens. I drew my hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He looked heart broken. Ha now he knows how I feel.

Everyone at the table looked awestruck. My family was now standing behind me.

"You will never get me back! When you left I was hollow, nothing left and when I was changed, I became one of the most powerful vampires in the world and 3x stronger than Emmet here. I don't need anybody anymore and I don't want anybody. I've been alone for 200 years and it's gonna stay that way, so do me a favor and stay the hell away from me." I yelled, turning away. I saw him visibly flinch and it hurt me to see him in pain, but he deserved it for all the pain that he caused me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance. Come on Jeffree." I grabbed Jeffree and dragged him onto the dance floor. He looked scared.

"Don't worry Jeffree, all you have to do is dance with me, he doesn't know your gay, so it's gonna piss him off." I whispered quickly.

"Fine, but you owe.You have to go shopping with me and let me buy a shitload of stuff without complaining. Plus you have to let me dress you any way I want for two weeks, got it?" He said sternly

"Fine!" I said.

I looked at Angel and nodded, she knew what song I want and put on 'Low' by Flo Rida. We began dancing in ways that strippers would find inapropriate. Next thing I knew, I was pulled from his arms and familiar lips came crashing down on mine.

_**DUH!DUH!DUH!**_**Review and please be truthful, but don't be cruel. Oh and I'm sorry it's not that good, I'm kinda new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me! The bastard kissed me. I punched him and he flew into the opposite wall.

"Kris, get everyone out! Use your power if you have to just get'em out quick!"I yelled never taking my eyes off of Edward

"You got it hun." She replied making everyone, except our family and the Cullens, run out the door at vampire speed.

Edward and his family looked terrified.

I waited till all of the customers were gone before I started screaming.

"Where the hell do you get off doing that?! You had no right whatsoever to kiss me!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"You were all over that guy right in front of me!" He yelled,now standin in front of me.

"We're just friends, besides he's gay. Wait why am I telling you this, you don't have any say in what goes on in my life in any more. YOU LEFT ME! Remember?!"

He looked down."I know and if you would just give me a chance to explain. Please!!!!!!!" He begged.

He looked like a child who had just dropped his ice cream on the ground.

"Fine! Follow us in your cars to our house. Oh, and please try to keep up, even though you probably won't be able to." I said, smiling devilishly.

"God Bella why are you such a bitch!" Rosalie yelled at me.

" Oh no. Eric, Jeffree, Kris, grab her." Yelled Angel.

I dove at Rosalie, ready to rip all of that pretty hair right out of her head, when I felt 4 pairs of arms grab me. Emmet jumped in front of Rosalie who flinched away terrified.

"Let me go I'm gonna kill her!" I screamed, struggling to get away from them.

"Izzy! Calm down luv! Just explain to them why your so angry with them. Okay?." Kris said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine. First of all don't call be Bella. Bella is gone, I'm Izzy now. Now do you really wanna know why i'm such a bitch Rosalie? Huh? It's because your god damn family left me!" I screamed. I could feel the fire in my hands and the wind picking up. The people that were holding let go, knowing that all they could was hope I could stay calm. I closed my eyes and the fire and wind stopped. I looked up and the Cullens were staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked.

"Anyway, you guys left and I wasn't gonna let what Edward do to me happen again, so I became a terrifying bitch. Now no one except for my family talks or messes with me. I like it like that.Plus I don't have to worry about human guys' crazed hormones." I said laughing slighty.

"Now before any of you say somehing that you's regret, let's head to our house. Edward can explain and so can we." I said walking towards the door , my family close behind.

I turned back to see the Cullens staring at me in the same spot they've been in for about 10 minutes.

"Well are you coming or what?" I asked, a little annoyed.

They all got up and hurried after us. We all got into our cars, pulled out of the parking and headed towards our house. Then I remembered something. We're living in their house. UGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Well, there's another problem I have to take care of now. Where were they gonna stay?!


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the house and everyone piled out. The Cullens got out of their cars and looked completely confused.

"Why are we at our house? I thought we were goin to yours." Asked Carlisle.

"Wait. Your house? What are you talking about this is our house. Actually it's Izzy's house and after we were all changed we moved in with her." Replied Johnny.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Actually Johnny, it is their house. I'm sorry! I didn't think you guys were ever coming back and I had no where else to go, so I moved in." I said embarassed,

"So B... I mean Izzy. Which room is yours?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ummm.. I..I...I...me...I mean... Uhhhh." I stuttered

"Oh, her room is the one with the window that takes up the whole wall." Jeffree told her, smiling evily at me.

I gave him an icy glare and mouthed the words 'I hate you'.

"No you don't you love me." He replied with a grin

I turned to Angel and asked her if I could take her power. She said yes, so I concetrated on it and aquired it.

"Izzy don't." Jeffree said hesitantly.

"Whatever." I replied, waving my hand, sending him flying into a tree. I love him and everything, but he deserved it. (She does not have to use her hand, she just used for a more dramatic affect.)

"Bella..." Edward started.

"My name is Izzy." I said coldly, walking into the house. Everyone followed me into the living room, all the girls, except me, sat down in their loves laps, so me, edward, and Jeffree had no one, but Jeffree was fine. It was Edward and I that were uncomfortable.

"All right Edward.Spill it. Why did you leave?" I said.

"I was trying to keep you safe. I thought that if I left, you would forget about me, move on and have a normal life." He said. He looked as if he could cry and then he did.

I looked towards Jeffree and smiled. He had made everyone seem more human and made it to where we could all cry and sleep. I asked him quietly if I could take his power and he said yeah, so now I have his power. That's gonna come in handy later.

Edward lifted his hand to his cheek and was shocked to find his face wet.

"How...?" He asked.

Jeffree has the power to give himself and others human characteristics and before you ask he cannot make it to where you don't have to drink blood. Now I have his power too.

"Wait what?" Emmet asked confused.

"Never mind. I'll explain our powers later. Right now I want to talk to Edward alone."

I motioned for Edward to follow me. We walked outside and into the forest.

"Hey Edward, do you remember where the meadow is?"

"Of course. Why?" He asked.

"Race ya." I replied, taking off.

I made it to the meadow about two seconds before he did.

"Wow Bella, your faster than me." Edward said smiling widely.

"Yeah well, you know. Oh and it's Izzy. Got it?" I said, rudely.

"Sorry." He repleid , a little hurt.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you alone. Edward when, you left I wasn't safe. In fact I was in even more danger than when you were here. I became friends with a werewolf. Victoria was after and when she found me, she was gonna kill me, but said that she was gonna put me throught the pain of transformation first. When the transformation was complete, she tried to kill me, but I much to powerful for her. I killed her first. Then I went to talk to Jacob, my werewolf friend, but he said that he was sorry and he had to kill me because I was a vampire and I was on his land. I ended up killing him too. Then I went home to get some stuff, but when I went inside, I saw signs of struggle, as if there had been a fight. Then I smelt blood, it didn't make me thirsty or hunger, it just scared me. I ran upstairs to Charlie's room and found him dead. Victoria had killed him while I was changing. I din't even get to go to his funeral because to everyone else, I was already dead. " I said starting to cry.

Edward came over to try and comfort me, but I held my hand up, motioning for him to stop.

"I'm fine." I said standing up.

"Now you do know that you guys aren't gonna be staying in our house right?"

"Why not it's not even your house, it's ours." He said angrely.

"Yeah well it's ours now. We've even put two new rooms onto it. I've decided that you guys will be staying in the extra house behind ours." I said smugly.

"There is no house behind yours. I mean ours." He said, correcting himself.

"Yeah there is it's just hidden by the trees , I know it's there because I built it. That's where ya'll will be staying. Now let's get back so that my family and I can explain our powers ,how we came to be and all that other stuff." I said taking off into the woods with Edward hot on my heels. Then I smelt it.

"SHIT!" I screamed, stoppind dead in my tracks.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"She's back." I replied, taking off even faster towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

We got back to the house in less than 3 seconds. I busted through the door and saw her.

"Bella. Oh how I've missed you." She said with an evil smile.

"I've told you before it's Izzy now and you're not welcome here Lauren." I replied coldly.

"Awwww... same old Izzy. Just as bitchy. Now come on you're not gonna turn out an old coven member are you sweetie." She laughed.

"Watch me!" I roared.

"Wait a second. Is that who I think it is. Edward? Wow long time no see. How long has it been? Two hundred years? Have you missed me?" She asked, trying to flirt with him.

"Lauren I never liked you, so how can I miss you?" He replied glaring at her.

"Bel... I mean Izzy. Sorry old habit. Can you please explain to us why one the girls that you abosolutely hated in high school, is here claiming that she was part of your coven." Emmet asked.

"I can explain that." Johnny sadly said, looking down at his feet.

"I walked over and sat beside him, trying to help Annabell comfort him. He was near tears.

"It was about 3 years after I was changed. I was hunting in the forest. I had begged Izzy to let me go alone and she said she would let me, but she was gonna be at the edge of the forest just in case something went wrong and oh did something go wrong. " He just broke down. It's hard see anyone in my family like this.

_Jasper can I have your power? _I asked him telepathically. He looked confused. _Don't worry, what I get is a copy of your power, you'll still have it. _I assured him. _Oh ok sure._

_Thanks._

I calmed Johnny down and told him to continue.

"I was drinking from a doe and I caught her scent. I flew into a frenzy. I was drinking from her, when Izzy came and pulled me away. She seemed repulsed, not by what I had done, but who I had done it to. I had bitten Lauren Mallory, her worst enemy from high school. But she realized that no matter how much she hated Lauren, she couldn't let her go through this alone. She may be a bitch, but she's not evil." He said smiling.

"Awww... thanks, you're so sweet." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, everything was going good, until Lauren discovered her power. She can manipulate people and make them think that their greatest fears have come true. She let the power go to her head. She decided that she didn't want to follow our rules and started feeding off of humans, toturing them first. She thought that she could do anything and have everything that she wanted. She was always jealous of Izzy and her powers, so she took something from her." He looked at me, asking for permission to continue. I nodded.

"Izzy tried to move on two years after we were all changed. She really liked him, he reminded her a lot of you." He said, pointing at Edward. "Lauren was mad that Izzy was so powerful, so she made Jason , who was her boyfriend, think that I zzy was the man that changed him. Jason hated the man that changed him , he had treated him horribly. When Jason thought he was seeing him , he thought he was going to hurt Izzy so he tried to kill her, thinking it was him. Izzy tried to tell Jason that Lauren was messing with his head, but he wouldn't listen, so she inded having to kill him. After that she just gave up on love and decided that love just wasn't ment for her. She was going to be alone forever, that's what she told everyone and she belived it too." He said looking at me sadly.

"After that, Lauren was thrown out of the coven and forbiden to come back, but for some reason, she's here." He said, glaring at Lauren.

"Oh boo hoo hoo. You didn't even really like him. You just pretended you did because he reminded you of your precious Edward." Lauren said venomously.

"Besides, I've changed. I wanna come back. I missed you guys. Especially you." She said, looking a Lane lustfully.

"Back off Lauren." Kris roared.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah. Whatever. It's not like ya'll can do anything, I'm more powerful than any of you now." Lauren replied smugly.

"Ha! Shows what you know. Izzy's gotten a lot more powerful since you left." Angel yelled.

"Lauren, why don't you go hunting while we decide wheher or not to let you stay. Oh and no hunting humans on our territory. Got it?!" I said, using everything I had to keep from losing my temper.

"Ok. Fine. I'll be back in about three hours."She got up and ran out the door.

"Now. I think it's time to explain our powers and stuff to you." I said.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Cause right now, I'm like super confused." Emmet said.

"Honey, you're always confused." Rosalie said laughing.

We all joined in when Emmet began to pout.

All time to get this over with.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok. I think the best way to go about this is to show you our powers." I told them getting up.

"Ooooh, ooooh. I wanna go first." Angel exclaimed hopping up from her spot on Landon's lap.

"Ok, but first let's go outside so that we don't mess up the house." I replied walking outside.

"Now, you guys are gonna use your powers on me, since I can control how much you can do to me." I said walking away from the group and to the middle of the back yard.

"Ok Angel. Go ahead." I told her.

She walked forward and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were pitch black with flames. She lifted her arms up to where they were perpendicular to her body. Then she threw them forward, sending five tree hurdeling throught the air towards me. I quickly dodged all five and landed on my feet, then turned to face the Cullens. Their mouths were wide open staring at me and Angel. Angel giggled and ran back into Landon's waiting arms.

"Angel is telekenetic and very powerful. She can control ten objects at the most right now, but she's still young, so she will get stronger. Now. Who wants to go next?" I asked, turning to my family.

"Me." Eric said stepping foward.

"All right, go ahead." I told him.

He took a couple of more steps forward and shape shifted into Edward. The look on Edward's face was priceles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eric, as you can see, is a shape shifter. He can change into anything or anyone" I said.

"Ok now, Kris would you like to go next." I asked her.

"Yeah sure luv." She replied, stepping forward.

"Hey can I use it on someone else." She said looking towards Edward.

"No Kris not on him." I said laughing.

The Cullens looked confused.

"Hey but, you can use it on her." I said looking towards Alice.

Alice looked scared and Jasper pushed her behind him.

"Don't worry guys. She's not going to hurt her I promise. And I keep my word."I said seriously.

_Hey Kris. Make her say "I hate shopping." It'll be hilarious._

Kris smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Alice and stared into her eyes.

Alice's eyes glazed over and then she said "I hate shopping."

We all burst out laughing. Alice looked confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Kris has the power to control people. She just made you say that you hate shopping." I said still laughing.

"That's not funny."She said running into Jasper's arms.

"Ok well whose next?"I asked.

"I'll go." Landon replied, removing arms from around Angel's waist and stepping up.

"All right, but only ten years . Got it?" I said smirking.

"Fine! take all the fun out it why don't cha." He said.

He looked at me and I felt myself growing. I was now in a twenty-eight year olds body. I looked at Edward and he was, once again, amazed.

"How did he do that?" Emmet asked confused once again.

"His power is being able age your body, he can only age them up to 30 years right now, but he's still young. The more he practices, the more powerful he'll get." I said as Landon changed me back.

"All right Stacy, why don't you go now?" I said, looking around for Stacy.

"Stacy? Stacy? Come on Stacy stop playing around." I said laughing slighty.

"Awww... party pooper."Stacy replied

I turned to see her jumping out of a tree.

"As you can see Stacy can turn invisible, it's come in handy quite often. Especially when you wanna get away from horny homonal raged boys."I said laughing the memories.

"Well you already know Jeffree's power, so I guess it's your turn Annabell."I said turning to her.

"Naw why don't you just tell'em mine and Johnny's powers."She said sweetly.

"All right. Well Johnny can instantly know your name, age, and power, just by looking at you. Annabell can see the past and future, but it's like Alice's. Nothing is set in stone, so her visions change a lot." I told them.

"Ummmmmm... I think that's it."

"Wait Izzy. You haven't told them about your powers." Jeffree said.

"Umm... are you sure you wanna see mine right now?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah of course we're sure. Besides I don't think we want Lauren to see how powerful you've become. She might get pissed and try something." Johnny replied.

"All right then. Umm... Where should I start?" I asked my family.

"Why don't you tell them about the powers that you can't show first.?" Jeffre said.

"Ok. Well, I'm immune to the smell of blood, so I only have to feed every three months. I'm immune to other vampire's powers. I'm telepathic and I can send thoughts. I can take a vampire's power. I can choose whether or not I want to take it from them completely or just copy it. I can change mine and other's appearances. And umm... I think I can show you the rest." I said looking up at them.

"Ya'll might wanna step back." I said.

"Ok well I have my familie's powers and you know what those are. I also have Jasper's."I told them.

"But... I can also do this."

I conjured a fire ball in one hand, a wall of water around Edward, a mountain under my feet and a tornado. My wings came out and my eyes turned white.

I opened my eyes and looked at the two families down below. The Cullens were looking at me in awe.

I made the mountain, fireball, wall of water and the tornada disappear and made the wings fold into my bac, so that they weren't visible. Then my eyes turned green once again.

"All right I think that's it. Oh wait, it's not really a power, more like an ability. All of us girls know kung fu, tae kwon do, karate and almost every other fighting type known to man and we're black belts in all of them. In other word, we kick ass." I said laughing

"Wow Izzy, you're really powerful, I wonder how strong you are. We have so got to wrestle sometime."Emmet said excitedly.

"You've got it." I replied laughing. How can someone so big, be such a kid?

We were all laughing and talking in the living room, having a great time when I caught a scent. I couldn't figure out whose it was, but then realization hit me. Oh no. Why the hell is he here? I'm gonna fucking kill him!

"Kris, get the Cullen's upstairs and keep them there! Do not let them down here no matter what. Knock'em out if you have to . You can protect them the best, so if anyone comes upstairs except for one of us, kill them. Got it?" I yelled, turning to face the front door.

"Izzy? What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it!" I screamed.

"Alright." She turned to the Cullens and, using her power, made them run upstairs.

As soon as they were upstairs, the door came flying off its hinges and there stood evil incarnate.

"Hello lover. Miss me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing her?!"I growled.

"What?I'm not allowed to see my girl?"He said smirking.

"I'm not your girl. I never was and I never will be."I roared.

"Aww... but what about that magical night we had. Don't remember that meadow."He replied.

"Magical?! You ruined my life! How the hell is that magical?!"I screamed.

"I didn't love you. I didn't even like you and you know that. I've always disliked you, but after that, I HATE YOU.! Now get the hell out of my house." I yelled. I waved my hand at him and sent him flying out the door. Then I put a wind barrier around the house to keep him from getting back in.

"Kris!" I yelled upstairs and dropped to my knees in tears.

She came running downstairs with the Cullens right behind her. She wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Sweetie, I think its time to tell everyone who that was and what happened. Especially since we know he's not gonna give up."She told me.

At that time, Lauren came strutting through the door.

"What happened and why was Mike out there? Shouldn't he be dead?" Lauren asked.

At the mention of Mike's name, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all visibly tensed up.

"Wait, please tell me you're not talking about Mike Newton."Alice said.

"You guys know him?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He went to high school with us when Bella was human just like Lauren. He was always flirting with her, even though he knew she was with me." Edward growled.

Then he saw me in pieces on the floor.

"Bella? What's wrong? What'd he do to you?" Edward said taking a hold of my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"I can't. It's too painful to have to remmeber." I said crying harder.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, comforting me and surprisingly I didn't push him away. I t felt amazing having his arms around me once aagain. I'l never admit it, but I do still love him. I surprised everyone by taking his shirt in my fists and crying into his chest.

"Izzy. Please tell us what happened."Annabell said near tears. She loved me liked a daughter and hated see me like this.

"Okay." I replied.

Edward went to let go of me so I could get up, but I once again surprised everyone be grabbing him and saying:

"No. This doesn't change anything, but I need you to just hold me right now. Please?" I told him.

"All right." He replied taking me in his arms once again, picked me up bridal style and sat on the couch with me on lap.

"Jasper, are you sure you wanna be in here. My emotions are gonna be crazy and since I have your power, so will everyone elses." I told him worried.

"I'll be fine. Besides Alice is gonna need me. I can tell." He replied holding Alice close.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked concerned.

I stared at her. She never liked me, Maybe she's warming up to me. I really hope we can become friends.

"Mike,... umm... Well he... He raped me." I replied starting to cry into Edward's shirt again.

Edward roared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry ." Rosalie said. hiding her face in Emmet's chest and starting to cry.

"It was almost 100 years ago, but I've never really gotten over it. I had been saving myself for... I mean I was still a virgin when he took advantage of me." I said the last part quietly.

"I'm so sorry Izzy , it's all my fault if I hadn't slipped up then this never would have never happened." Kris said starting cry.

"Honey it's not your fault, everybody makes mistakes. You could've never known what he was like. You know I may be immune to blood now, but I slipped up twice before I got that power." I told her.

"Izzy, what happened exactly?" Alice asked.

"HE RAPED ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" I screamed.

Alice looked hurt and tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Alice I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. This is just so fucking hard! Every time I think of it, I can feel him and I feel gross, violated, disgusted with myself for not being strong enough to fight him off." I apologized, starting to cry even harder.

"It wasn't your fault hon. He's just a sick, perverted asshole." Stacy said.

"It was about a month after Kris was changed. She was hunting and smelt him. She drank from him and now I kinda wish I hadn't stopped her. He had been living with us for about four months and he was still the same old Mike only now he was stronger and more persistent. One day, on the anniversery of the day you left," I said looking up at Edward. "I was sitting in the meadow, crying, when I heard someone behind me. My family knew that unless I invited them here, they weren't allowed to come, even though I love them, I just couldn't share it. It was one of the personal things I had left of us. I turned and saw Mike with a smirk upon his face. He walked up to me and threw me against a tree. I kicked and screamed, but my family was too far away to hear me. I was so upset that I guess I just couldn't fight him. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't and then he... well you know what happened." I replied crying harder.

"Whatever. If you ask me you got what was coming to you." Lauren scoffed. The next thing I knew Lauren was thrown across the room and hit the wall, leaving a huge. Esme had punched her. We all looked at her in amazement.

"How dare you talk to Bella that way. I've never met you before this, but now I can see why everyone hates you." Esme screamed, running back into Carlisle's waiting arms in tears.

"How could anyone want to that to you Bella? You're such a sweet girl. You were always nice to everyone." She said sobbing.

I ran over to her and took her from Carlisle. I held her and cried with her and before long, Rosalie, Alice, Kris, Angel, Stacy, and Annabell all ran over and hugged us. All the guys could do is sit there and wait. After about five minutes, we all walked back to our spots.

"Bella?" Edward said wrapping his arms around me once again.

"It's Izzy." I said softly.

"Izzy, can I talk to you upstairs. Alone." He said looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. Okay." I replied getting up and leading up to my room.

" So you really are living in my room." He said looking around.

"How come you never changed anything. The only thing you did was trade the couch for a bed, but everything else is the same." He said curious.

"I tried to change it, but it just didn't feel right. " I replied looking down.

"Izzy, I know I messed up. I messed up bad and I'll do anything to get you to give me another chance. I'm so sorry and I know that I can never make up for how much I hurt you, but I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it right if you'll give me chance. I never meant what I said that day. I really do love you, always have, always will." He said.

"Edward I love you too, but I'm scared. I was torn to pieces and I don't wanna fell like that again. Just please give me some time to think about it okay. "I replied tears welling up in my eye again. I turned, fled downstairs and ran striaght into Jeffree's waiting arms.

"Come on luv let's go for a walk." He said sadly, leading me outside.

As we exited the house, I looked back just in time to see Alice trying to comfort Edward and hear him say

"Alice I've hurt her too much. There's no way she's gonna forgive me."

The sadness in his voice nearly tore me apart again.

"Izzy honey, let's go into the woods so that no one will hear us talking okay?" Jeffree said with concern written all over his face.

I just nodded my head and followed him into the woods.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned to face me.

"Sweetie, you've got to forgive him." He said.

"Jeff...? You of all people should know why I'm having a hard time doing that." I said shocked.

"Hon, Alice told me something that I think you should know. Edward was going to come back that same year that he left, but when Alice called to see if you still lived there, the police to her that you and Charlie had both died. Edward became even more depressed. He was already in pieces when he left, just like you, he didn't mean anything he said. He thought that if he said those things, then maybe you would move on and live like a normal human. He wanted you to have a normal life. He didn't want you to have to go through the constant pain that the rest of us go through. The blood lust is unbearable at times. Imagine how bad it had to have been for him when the person's blood that he wanted to taste the most, was the blood of the one he loved. Think about it." He said walking back through the trees and towards the house.

You know now that I think about it, if he hadn't left, I never would have met my new family. I guess I should thank him. Damn, but I'm still so freaking mad at him.

I was deep in thought when all of a sudden my mind went black, I was having a vision.( She has Annabell's power. ) I came out the vision and roared. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

"Alice I've hurt her too much. There's no way she's gonna forgive me.' I told my sister sadly.

"Edward you just hvae to give her time. You can't rush this or you'll end up pushing her even further away and I know you don't wan that." She told me. I looked at her and saw a familiar look on her face.

"Alice what is it you're not telling me." I asked seriously.

"What do you mean Edward?" She replied nervously.

"Alice I'm serious. If this is about Bella, then I need to know ! Please !" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"I told Jeffree about what happened when we were gonna come back and I just had a vision of him telling her, him walking back towards the house, her deep in thought and then racing back here. In fact Jeffree should be here right...about...now." She said.

Right then, Jeffree came through the door and sat down on the couch.

"I tried the best I could, but I don't know what's gonna happen so you'll just have to be patient. Now..." He said getting up and walking over to me, waving a finger in my face." If she forgives you and you ever hurt her in ANYWAY EVER AGAIN. I will make it my personal duty to rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces myself. Do You Got That?!" He yelled at me.

"Listen, I know I've hurt her and as I told her. If she'll let me I'm gonna spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for it in anyway I can. AND you have my word. Whether she forgives me or not, I will NEVER,EVER hurt her again." I told him seriously.

"Ummm... guys. I sense a storm a coming and it's in the form of a little vamp name Izzy."Alice said freaking out.

"Ali how long until she gets here." Kris asked.

"3 seconds."She replied, backing away from the front door.

I heard a noise coming from behind the front door and turned just in time to see the door get thrown into the trees. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Bella. Her hair was blowing in the wind, eyes white, nails extra sharp and she had Mike in her grasp while staring at Lauren with a vicious look on her face.

"You do and I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands bitch!. Bella roared.

* * *

B/I POV

I was almost home when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Mike grinning down at me.

"Mike get the hell out of my way now!" I hissed.

"Now, now Bells. We can't have you messing with Lauren's plans now can we?" He smirked.

"Don't ever call me that, you don't have the right!" I screamed, throwing him into a tree. "Wait what do you mean Lauren's plans. You're in on it too?! Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Come'on." I said grinning evily.

You're coming with me." I grabbed him by the collar and took off running again. He was struggling to get out of my grasp, but I was stronger.

I felt myself growind more pissed off every second. I could feel the wind pick up and my hair whipping in the wind probably made me look evil. GOOD! I'm pissed and someone's bout to get their ass kicked, actually make that two peoples.

I got to the house and threw the door back into the trees using my mind. I stepped into the house and turned to stare at Lauren. I'm pretty sure I looked scary as hell because the Cullens and even my family were backing away scared.

"You do and I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands bitch!" I roared.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do to stop me. I'm still a hell of a lot more powerful than you missy and I can kick your ass quicker than you can blink." She laughed.

"Wanna bet?!" I replied.

Using my immunity to other vampire's powers, I put up barriers in everyones mind except hers and Mike's. I could feel trying to get into my families minds and getting frustrated because she couldn't.

"Now. Why don't we settle this with a fight, but no powers." I said smirking. I knew that this was gonna be quick and easy.

"Perfect." She replied. I could tell she wasn't gonna follow the rule, so I decided to take out a little insurance.

I thought about Lauren's power and took it . Right now, as far as I knew, all she had was her normal vampire abilities, no extra powers. That is unless she has a power that I don't know about.

"What did you do?! I feel weaker!" She screamed.

"I took your power , so that I could make sure you weren't gonna use it." I replied smiling at her innocently.

"Whatever I can still kick your ass." She said

"Ummm... B... I mean Izzy. Can you put me down. You can't fight while you're holding me up in the air like this."Mike said. I had forgotten he was even here.

"Of course I will Mike. "I told him turning to Emmet. "Emmet, would you be a doll and hold this asshole while kick that bitche's ass."I asked sweetly, nodding in Lauren's direction.

He finally came out of his shocked state. "Girl you don't have to ask me twice."He told me grinning.

He took Mike from me and put an arm around his neck and his hand around his wrists.

"All right then..."I turned to Lauren." Let's get this over with shall we." I said walking outside to the front yard. Everyone followed behind hesitantly. I could tell my family was a little scraed. They had never seen me this pissed before.

"Let's go whore." Lauren growled.

"After you trick."I growled back.

And so we began.

* * *

**_Okay I need to know some fighting moves, like roundhouse kick and bicycle kick, stuff like that. I don't really know a lot about it and the next chapter is gonna be a big fight seen so I need lots of moves. Oh and be honest when you review, tell me what you think I could improve and what's good, but don't be cruel._**


End file.
